¿Casualidad o destino?
by desconocida misteriosa
Summary: InuYasha es un chico humilde que conoce a una chica llamada kagome, quien es el amor de su vida pero un dia se entera que ella se va a casar y el la busca para pedirle explicacion ella solo le dice que no lo ama pero InuYasha no se rinde... na no se hacer un buen resumen asi que les invito a leer


**Nota: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1: Promesa y matrimonio arreglado**

En una humilde casa se encuentra durmiendo un joven de 22 años que está tapándose con unas sábanas de los pies a la cabeza para evitar que la luz que entra por la ventana interrumpa sus sueños. Lamentablemente sus sueños se ven interrumpidos ya que tocaban fuertemente la puerta haciendo que el joven se despertara aun cubierto de pies a cabeza le dice a la persona que está del otro lado de la puerta que diez minutos estaría listo, la persona que estaba del otro lado dejo de golpear la puerta dando a entender que había comprendido.

El joven que aún se encuentra en la cama se levanta rápidamente tirando la sabanas al suelo dejando a ver a un joven de cabellera plateada y unos hermosos ojos color miel y un cuerpo bien formado el joven tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

El joven se dirigió a una pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación su habitación solo contaba con una cama individual, el pequeño armario, una mesa pequeña que se encontraba a lado del armario, en la mesa se encontraba una lámpara que estaba apagada y se encontraban algunos libros.

El chico sale de la habitación con una muda de ropa que llevaba en la mano se dirige a una puerta que estaba al lado de su habitación esa puerta era la entrada al único baño que había en esa casa.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa roja de cuadros el joven se encontraba sacudiendo su cama cuando entra un niño dueño de unos lindos ojos verdes.

-abuela kaede dijo que te apuraras a desayunar porque ya se está haciendo tarde para abrir la florería

-gracias por avisar shippo-el joven de cabellera plateada voltea a ver el niño y sonríe shippo era para el como un hermano pequeño.

Shippo era un niño de diez años que al igual que aquel joven fueron acogidos en esa casa por la anciana kaede.

Los dos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde los esperaba la anciana kaede que era como una abuela para ellos siempre muy atenta con ellos gracias a la anciana kaede es que ellos no se encuentran abandonados en la calle.

-Buenos días abuela kaede-saludo el joven de cabellera plateada

-buenos días InuYasha ¿Cómo amanecistes?-pregunto la anciana kaede poniendo unos platos llenos de sopa en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la pequeña sala.

-acostado abuela-el joven se rio por la respuesta que le dio a la abuela kaede.

Una hora después la abuela kaede se encontraba detrás del mostrador de una florería muy hermosa y muy famosa ya que en esa florería se hacían unos hermosos arreglos florales y también se encontraban las más preciosas flores según los clientes de aquella florería, la dueña de la florería era la abuela kaede esa florería la había aqueridó junto a su difunto esposo.

-Abuela kaede-grito el pequeño shippo desde el invernadero que se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la florería claro el invernadero era tapado por una cortina blanca. La anciana kaede fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba shippo para ver qué pasaba.

Shippo se encontraba de rodillas frente a unas rosas rojas y blancas la anciana se acercó más de cerca para darse cuenta del porque la emoción de shippo.

La anciana quedo maravillada ya que aquellas rosas eran muy hermosas parecieran que fueron hechas para ser admiradas por todo el mundo o para aquellos amantes a la naturaleza.

La ensoñación de la anciana kaede se vio interrumpida debido a que las campanas de la entrada de la florería sonaron la anciana volvió rápidamente al mostrador para atender al nuevo cliente.

-Hola muy buenas días-saludo alegremente la anciana kaede viendo que era un hombre que entro a la tienda eso la sorprendió un poco ya que era muy rara la vez que un hombre entraba a la florería cuando escucho un pequeño ruido que provenía de uno de los anaqueles dándose cuenta que aquel hombre no venía solo sino venia acompañado de una hermosa jovencita muy parecida al señor.

La jovencita se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mostrador con un sonrojo evidente por el ruido que había hecho anteriormente.

-Buenos días señora-devolvió el saludo el hombre después de casi dos minutos su voz

La voz de aquel hombre era profunda lo cual era adecuada a su personalidad ya que era un hombre que al simple vista imponía un gran respecto para las personas, su cabello era de color azabache, sus ojos eran de un café color chocolate, tenía un cuerpo grande y fornido vestía un traje color negro con una corbata roja, tenía un enorme reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha y unos zapatos negros.

-Estamos buscando unos adornos para una fiesta-la voz de aquella chica era suave, ella tenía el mismo color de cabello y de ojos que ese hombre, a simple vista se podría decir que era una chica dulce y tierna no media más de un metro y medio, ella vestía un vestido rosado que le llegaban a la rodillas.

La campana de la florería volvió a sonar-Ya regrese-anuncio InuYasha con una gran sonrisa que se volvió en un sonrojo al ver que había clientes-buenos días-dijo rápidamente y se dirigió hasta detrás del mostrador sin darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella joven.

En cambio la joven si se dio cuenta de la presencia de InuYasha y por alguna razón había sentido algo en su interior cuando lo vio entrar, la joven miro de reojo hacia su papá y después volteo de nuevo hacia la anciana kaede sin darse cuenta de que aquel joven se encontraba a lado de la anciana kaede.

-Tenemos algunos arreglos florales que le podrían interesar ¿verdad InuYasha?

No hubo respuesta alguna de InuYasha lo que hizo que la anciana arqueara la ceja y sonrió cuando vio hacia donde miraba InuYasha así que le dio una patada que no fue notada gracias al mostrador.

InuYasha sacudió su cabeza-si claro

2 horas después InuYasha se encontraba haciendo los arreglos florales que había encargado kagome Higurashi ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de aquella mujer? Fácil ese fue el nombre que dio para el pedido que hizo ese hombre.

InuYasha suspiro al recordar a kagome, algo en su interior le decía que la conocía pero eso era algo imposible él nunca la había visto antes o al menos eso creía.

Continuo con su labor ya que quería que los arreglos quedaran perfecto para que el día que la señorita kagome iría a buscarlo lo cual sería en tres días.

 **En otro lugar**

En una mansión enorme se encuentra un hombre muy parecido a InuYasha la única diferencia era que aquel hombre se veía de unos cincuenta años y vestía elegante, el hombre se encontraba en su despacho atendiendo una llamada.

- _cuando tenga alguna noticia le llamare señor taisho_

 _-espero que así sea myoga y espero obtener noticias muy pronto._

 _-así será señor taisho_

Y con eso se dio por terminada la llamada, el señor se levanta de su asiento y mira hacia la ventana que se encontraba en su despacho y suspira pesadamente.

La puerta de sus despacho se abrió dejando ver a un joven idéntico al señor taisho y a InuYasha el joven parecía tener 25 años, con un cuerpo bien formado que hacia suspirar a cualquier mujer.

 _-padre me entere que recibiste una llamada del señor myoga-_ la voz de aquel joven era para derretirse era una voz fuerte y algo seductora.

 _-así es hijo_

 _-¿tiene alguna noticia de mi hermano?_

 _-aun no pero dijo que muy pronto tendría alguna noticia_

 _-padre yo mismo buscare a mi hermano y ten por seguro que lo encontrare_

El señor taisho voltea a ver a su hijo mayor _-sesshomaru no es una tarea fácil de realizar el señor myoga y otros investigadores lo llevan buscando por años y aún lo han hallado_

Sesshomaru niega con la cabeza y sonríe- _dije que lo encontraría y así será… Es una promesa…_

 **Tres días después**

Inuyasha se encuentra esperando impacientemente la llegada de kagome inclusive salía a cada dos minutos de la florería para ver si llegaba

- _romperás la puerta_ -se burló shippo la anciana kaede solo sonreía al ver a InuYasha impaciente por la llegada de aquella joven.

InuYasha hizo caso omiso al comentario del pequeño y volvió a salir de la florería para volver a entrar rápidamente muy nervioso _-ya llego -susurro_ para el mismo apoyándose en la puerta.

Shippo vio que alguien se acercaba a la puerta así que rápidamente quito a InuYasha de la puerta la abrió dejando pasar a kagome- _Buen día señorita_

 _-buenos días pequeño vengo por un pedido_

Shippo volteo hacia InuYasha y rio entre dientes- _Claro InuYasha en uno segundo se lo dará_

Kagome no dejaba de mirar a InuYasha quien llevaba una caja con los arreglos florales en cambio InuYasha trataba de controlar sus nervios lo cual eran muy evidentes y esto hacia sonrojar a Kagome.

 _-lo podrías llevar al auto por favor-_ InuYasha volteo a ver a kagome y asintió siguiendo a kagome que salía de la florería y se dirigía abrir la puerta trasera de su automóvil.

 _-bueno eso es todo-_ InuYasha sacudía su mano y cerró la puerta del automóvil de kagome

Kagome subió a su automóvil y cerro rápidamente la puerta mientras trataba de introducir la llave pero como estaba tan nerviosa no podía hacer su cometido después de casi un minuto se rindió agarro fuertemente el volante recriminándose mentalmente su cobardía.

Mientras tanto InuYasha se debatía mentalmente entre si le decía algo o no a la joven azabache en eso segundo maldecía su timidez que lo hacía darse la vuelta para entrar a la florería.

Kagome al ver que InuYasha se daba la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su auto diciéndose a sí misma que dejara su nervios a un lado y también su timidez. _-espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto_

InuYasha por un momento se había quedado congelado después de un segundo reacciono regreso hasta posarse a un lado de kagome- _c..cla…claro_ \- los nervios de InuYasha eran muy evidentes pero aun así batalla contra su timidez y se decidió a hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer- _si quieres podemos vernos mañana y comprar unos helados-dijo rápidamente esperando un "no" como respuesta_

 _-claro entonces nos vemos mañana InuYasha_

 **Dos meses después**

Kagome entra muy feliz a su casacon una rosa roja en su mano la rosa se la había regalado su novio InuYasha hace un mes que InuYasha le había pedido que fuera novios y ella había aceptado al instante.

Kagome camina hacia las escaleras de su casa para subir a su acuarto pero una de las sirvientas la detiene avisándole que su papá la esperaba en su despacho.

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de su padre kagome se preguntaba para que la quería ver su padre si no habia hecho nada malo bueno exepto que habia salido sin su permiso esta tarde pero estaba segura que su papá no estaba enterado de eso una vez que llego al despacho de su papá toco la puerta esperando que su padre le diera autorización de entrar una vez que su padre le permitió la entrada paso.

Al entrar al despacho vio que su padre estaba acompañado de un joven que parecía ser tres años mayor que ella al parecer ese joven se encontraba algo nervioso ante la llegada de kagome.

 _-buenas noches hija_

 _-buenas noches padre_

 _-hija te presento al joven Ryuk Takahashi_

Kagome inspecciono con la mirada al joven que llevaba como nombre Ryuk Takahashi era un hombre con cabellera negra corta y alborotada y unos profundos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado vestía elegantemente un traje negro un hombre sin duda guapo para cualquier mujer pero no para ella. Kagome se percata de que aquel hombre se acerca a ella y le toma la mano besándosela.

- _Buenas noches señorita Higurashi esta noche luce muy hermosa_

Kagome retiro rápidamente la mano de aquel hombre y se posa a lado de su papá.

 _-Hija no trates tan mal a tu prometido…_


End file.
